


Insatiable

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Insatiable.  That’s the word that Sam would give his brother when in heat.  Eventually, he finds a bit of help dealing with Dean's heats.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> For my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Wincestiel square, and my SPN Kink Bingo card, the Double Penetration square.

Insatiable. That’s the word that Sam would give his brother when in heat. For years, Sam had to deal with Dean all on his own, and between the fucking and the knotting and the fetching of food and drink in between, Sam would be drained (literally and figuratively) by the end of Dean’s heat.

It was exhausting, to say the least.

Sam even did a little bit of research at one point. Were all Omegas like this? Did all Omegas have an eight-to-ten day heat, needing to be knotted and/or fucked in some way multiple times a day? Was this some big secret that people didn’t talk about but everyone dealt with?

The answer that Sam found was a resounding no.

Of course, there were some cases like Dean. The stories Sam found about those Omegas, though, were often tied to working Omegas – ones found at sketchy parlors where Alphas could pay for a bitch in heat. It was one way to make sure they’d be taken care of enough during the heat cycle, that’s for sure.

But no, most Omegas were on a four-to-five day cycle, and Sam read that the most likely time-per-day of a knotting was once, maybe twice, to make sure the Omega stayed satiated.

Sometimes Sam yearned for that kind of Omega, but then Dean’s heat would come around again and Sam couldn’t resist his brother’s fantastic scent.

The years of hardship were at an end, though. Sam finally could sleep a little during Dean’s heats, could finally make proper meals for them rather than stashing energy bars and water bottles everywhere.

Castiel never tired.

When the angel first appeared, Sam could smell the tension from his brother constantly. Dean was attracted to Castiel from the get-go, but had pushed down his feelings for a long time. It wasn’t until Jimmy was gone – really gone – that Dean let loose a little.

Of course, Sam was the one to prompt the conversation; there was no way Dean would bring it up on his own.

“I’m getting too old for this, Dean,” Sam had said. “My back aches and you are fucking needy.”

Dean had huffed in response. “Grow a pair, Sam. You sure as hell don’t want me going to find someone else, you know the stench of any other Alpha on me drives you insane. Either you deal, or I go heat-crazy.”

“Well, there’s another option.” Dean had stared at Sam, eyes poised to roll at Sam’s idea. “We can invite Cas to join us.”

Dean had choked on his spit, so badly that Sam had to clap him on the back a few times. “I know you’re interested, Dean,” Sam continued as Dean got control of himself again, “and Cas is family. I’d love to have him join, if it’s okay with you.”

Dean had studied Sam’s face for a good minute before finally nodding.

Since then, calming Dean’s heats had been a duo job.

Castiel still gave them alone time, of course, but Sam started to give Dean and Castiel alone time as well. Then eventually, one heat when Dean was taking one of his hour naps between fucking sessions, Sam and Castiel took a little advantage of their alone time as well.

It ended up working out quite nicely.

Now that they’d figured it all out – the balance between two Alphas and an ultra-demanding Omega – the first fucking of Dean’s heat was always the best. It was when he was the neediest, the most vocal, and the tightest.

It was always when Sam and Castiel would fuck him together.

Dean would be whining and crying, slick pouring from his hole like a faucet. Most of the time he’d collapse on the bed, face down, hands spreading his cheeks open for them to admire his fluttering hole. The scent of Omega heat would have Sam and Castiel hard with no hesitation, eager to please.

They wouldn’t be the least bit tired either, not yet.

Castiel, who was easily the most flexible of them all, would climb onto the bed, sliding easily into Dean’s ready hole. He’d lean forward, cradling Dean to his chest while Sam got into place.

Sam, standing as close to the bed as possible, would slip in underneath Castiel’s balls, his entrance a bit more difficult but definitely worth it. Dean would cry out in pleasure-pain, more slick would gush, and soon Sam’s cock would be lined up with Castiel’s, stretching Dean’s eager hole extra wide.

Castiel usually wouldn’t move, with his position and lack of leverage, but Sam always made up for it. Every push and pull of his hips would slide his cock alongside Castiel’s and pull at Dean’s rim, until all three of them were coming.

It was messy, and probably looked like a big mess of limbs from the outside, but it was the best way to kick off the week-plus heat sex marathon.

And lucky for Sam, with Castiel around he could even take a nap after that good double fucking without worrying about Dean mounting him in his sleep…most of the time.


End file.
